Wild West - Day 10 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 10. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Wild West - Day 10 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Wild West |Type = Regular |Flag = One (Two in-game) |Zombie = Summoned: |EM = Three |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 9 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 11 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat Cowboy Zombies at Level 1. Difficulty *The Chicken Wrangler Zombie has the toughness of a Basic Zombie, but it can release many Zombie Chickens, one of the fastest zombies in the game, although they are very weak. Lightning Reed, Spikeweed, Spikerock, or any fast-attacking plant is recommended to deal with the Zombie Chickens. However, the Lightning Reed is the best choice, since it will kill multiple chickens with one zap. The Pianist Zombie appears in this level, so high damaging plants should be used to deal with it, as well as an area of effect plant like Snapdragon to deal with the constantly moving zombies. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 3 |zombie9 = |note9 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = Final wave.}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants': *Do what you need to be ready. Plant Wall-nuts fast. *Plant at least three Lightning Reeds in different lanes. Then plant one column of three-headed Pea Pods. *When a Chicken Wrangler Zombie comes, if you do not have a Lightning Reed, plant it immediately. Zombie Chickens are sometimes very tricky if you do not pay attention to them. *The Pianist Zombie is not a threat if you plant a five-headed Pea Pod in the full-column minecart. Strategy 2 | *Plant two columns of Sunflowers. This also includes planting Sunflowers on the minecart rails on the column closest to the Lawn mowers. *Plant Peashooters on the third column and Magnifying Grasses on the fourth column. You can also opt to use Laser Beans as well. *If necessary, plant Wall-nuts on the sixth column (or even on the minecart on the fifth column) to serve as defenses against huge waves of zombies, most especially during the arrivals of Chicken Wrangler Zombies. *Don't forget to use Iceberg Lettuces and even Cherry Bombs at necessary cases while setting up your defense. *When you store up enough Plant Food, feed them to the Magnifying Grasses during the arrival of huge waves of zombies.}} Gallery NewWW10M.png|Level menu NewWW10G1.png NewWW10G2.png|Final wave Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese) Unlocked new Plant Ghost Pepper Wild West Day 10 (Ep.66)|By |-| Hard mode= Wild West |Zombie = : Summoned: : |Type = Regular |Flag = One (Two in-game) |EM = Three |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 9 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 11 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the Cowboy Zombies at Level 2 or above, along with no lawn mowers. Difficulty *Multiple Level 2 Chicken Wrangler Zombies along with the Level 2 Pianist Zombie and other Level 2 zombies can cause the player's defense to break apart. The player should use strong attacking combos along with leveled-up defense plants. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 3 |zombie9 = |note9 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = Final wave.}} Strategies The player likely to not have a Level 2 Chili Bean, which means he/she has to use a powerful attacking combo against them. *'Required plants:' **Sunflower (or Twin Sunflower or Sun-shroom) **Lightning Reed **Acidic Citrus (Level 2) **Wall-nut **Potato Mine **Spikeweed *Do whatever you need to do to get ready. Plant Acidic Citruss to attack the zombies. Plant Lightning Reed to beat the Zombie Chickens. Use Wall-nut to defend yourself from being eaten if needed. Use Plant Food when necessary. Gallery NewWW10HG1.png NewWW10HG2.png|Final wave NewWW10R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese) Unlocked new Plant Ghost Pepper Wild West Day 10 (Ep.66)|By How would you rate Wild West - Day 10 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag